Olga Sedova
|image = |caption = |fullname = |realname = |citizenship = Ukrainian |family = David Sedova (husband) |hair = Blonde |eyes = Blue |height = |weight = |occupation = Bounty Hunter |allies = Memorize (formerly) |affiliations = Errorist Movement La Bastille |appearances = Remember Me |voiceactor = Kosha Engler |percapactor = }} Olga Sedova is an bounty hunter and the wife of David Sedova.Remember Me: "Episode 1: Low Life/Low Tech" A bounty hunter operating out of Neo-Paris, she worked with her husband David to capture Errorists and Memory hunters committing illegal acts for money. When her husband is hospitalized for memory degeneration, she takes on the task to capture Nilin Cartier-Wells to support his medical care. Biography Early Life Little about Olga Sedova's life prior to her bounty hunting career is known. She was born in the Mnesists: Olga Sedova (Mnesist Memory), like her husband, David, where she began her career as a bounty hunter. Prior to coming to Neo-Paris, Olga built a irrefutable reputation for herself. She specialized in tracking down dangerous criminals and became known as one of the elite bounty hunters in her profession. Partnership with David Sedova Olga met David in Neo-Paris during the city's reconstruction period. She pledged to uphold the laws of the renewed French Government when bounty hunters became privatized. The two formed a partnership, Olga suggesting that they combine their learned expertise to catch criminals. Their partnership proved effective. During 2082, they saw a record number of arrests during the "Great Errorist Hunt" of that year. Together they arrested thirty seven Errorists, which earned them the "Dead or Alive" award. David's Hospitalization Olga was aware of of her husband's gradual memoriel disturbance. Shortly after withdrawing the public eye, he became ill. She had him promptly hospitalized at the Nymphea Hospital and treated by Dr. Sebastian Quaid. Olga provides a memory transfusion to David, giving him all the best memories of their life together. During one of the treatments, she received a message from Memorize about Nilin Cartier-Wells's escape from the La Bastille Fortress and the 300,000.00 euro reward on her head. Dr. Quaid believed the transfusion was helpful but warns Olga that further treatments will be needed and will be costly. Olga, aware of how costly her husband's medical treatment is, tells Dr. Quaid to continue with the treatment. Olga accepted the Madame's commission to hunt down Nilin because she needed the money to provide for David. Events of Remember Me Olga tracks Nilin down to the Leaking Brain. She keeps her distance and waits for the right time to strike. She is able to infiltrate Headache Tommy's bar without detection and is quick to subdue the distracted Memory hunter. Tommy attempts to attack her, but Olga knocks him out and moves to kill Nilin in the name of her husband. In the time it takes for her to speak, Nilin is able to infiltrate Olga's mind where she remixes Olga's recent memory of David's transfusion. As a result, Olga believes that Dr. Quaid killed David. This belief changes her worldview and makes her an ally of the Errorist cause. She then provides Nilin with safe passage to the Saint-Michel district.Remember Me: Episode 2: Macrowave Later, she drops off Nilin at Mnemopolis in High Paris where the Conception Cube.Remember Me: Episode 7: Paradise Lost She wishes Nilin luck and suggests, after Nilin destroys the heart of Memorize's control, that they drink in her husband's honor. But, because the death of H3O restored the memories to individuals who were stripped of them or had them manipulated, Olga likely learned that her husband was not killed by Memorize.Remember Me: Episode 8: Sins of our Fathers Gallery References es:Olga Sedova ru:Ольга_Седова Category:Remember Me Category:Remember Me Characters Category:Bounty hunters Category:Enemies in Remember Me